Narcisismo ou Alegria de Ser
by Honey G
Summary: Narcissa era especial demais para se adaptar àquela família de coadjuvantes. Fic para o V Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado do 6v.


**Nome do autor:** Honey G

**Título:** Narcisismo (ou Alegria de Ser)

**Capa:** -

**Gênero:** Gen / Family

**Classificação:** K

**Formato:** One-shot

**Resumo:** Narcissa era especial demais para se adaptar àquela família de coadjuvantes. Fic para o Haus of Beca do 6v.

**Nota da autora: **Acabei de ler _Laços de Família_. Qualquer semelhança _não_ é coincidência.

* * *

"_Não há homem ou mulher que por acaso não se tenha olhado ao espelho e se surpreendido consigo próprio. Por uma fração de segundo a gente se vê como a um objeto a ser olhado. A isto se chamaria talvez de narcisismo, mas eu chamaria de: alegria de ser. Alegria de encontrar na figura exterior os ecos da figura interna: __**ah, então é verdade que eu não me imaginei, eu existo**__"_

_**- Clarice Lispector**_

* * *

Eu sou uma princesa. Pelo menos, é assim que meu pai me chama. A Bella é minha feiticeira má, e a Andy é a irmã chata. Meu pai é o mago bondoso, mas minha mãe é a madrasta perversa. E eu vivo num lindo castelo da Inglaterra à espera do príncipe encantado.

Sou uma das únicas que não tem nome de estrela ou constelação. A Bella implicava comigo por isso, dizendo que _todos_ os dignos dessa família tinham nomes estelares, enquanto a Andy tentava me consolar dizendo que eu tinha um nome de mitologia grega, como se eu ligasse pros gregos. Meu nome não é estelar pelo simples fato de que eu sou especial.

Sim, eu sou uma princesa especial, como as dos contos antigos. Estou sofrendo o padecimento natural da minha condição para que me torne então uma bruxa princesa linda e digna de felicidade. A primeira provação que abalou o meu maravilhoso projeto é uma revoltadinho de cabelos negros, que roubou toda a atenção para si. Porque Sirius é uma criança cativante. Porque Sirius é a estrela mais brilhante do céu.

A segunda provação não se demorou muito, e também tinha cabelos negros, mas era uma criança extremamente manhosa e chata. Era Regulus, uma estrela menor. Então, de repente, meu pai deixara de ser bondoso para ser malvado. Constantes brincadeiras sobre ele ter três filhas mulheres e o irmão dois homens o tornara agressivo.

Estava abandonada à própria sorte, e comecei a perceber meu real sentido naquela família. Eu diferia de todos, com exceção à minha mãe, de quem herdara os cabelos loiros, mas a diferença ia além do físico. Eu era plácida, nunca tive crises existenciais como Andromeda ou histerias como Bellatrix. Nunca me revoltei como Sirius ou bajulei como Regulus. Eu era eu, Narcissa, simplesmente Narcissa.

E o que poderia se transformar em grande tragédia e depressão se mostrou uma arma. Aliada ao fato de ser claramente diferente daquela família, pude me considerar especial de verdade. Pude então contemplar calmamente a insanidade avançando na cabeça de Bella sem desespero, e ver Andromeda se tornar uma traidora fugitiva sem me alterar.

Assistia todos os dias, ao meu programa favorito, "As discussões épicas de Walburga e Sirius", pontualmente às 12h, com reprise às 19h. Observava uma guerra bruxa ascender pelas conversas escusas e entre fumaça de cachimbo do meu pai com tio Orion. E via, dessa vez sim, triste, o garoto submisso e sem graça do Regulus tentar ser o que nunca conseguiria de fato.

E com o decorrer dos anos percebi que não era uma princesa e que minha família não era coadjuvante da minha história. Descobri que não era apenas uma bruxa dotada de excelentes poderes em feitiços domésticos, modéstia à parte, mas era um ser humano que pensava sozinho e que podia escolher o destino da sua vida, e não seguir um roteiro programado. Foi então que parei de tentar me adaptar aos Black.

Eles se adaptariam a mim.

Se minha mãe queria uma aluna perfeita em piano, que arranjasse outra. Se meu pai queria uma filha dependente e bajuladora, que adotasse Regulus. Se Bellatrix queria uma aliada na luta de expurgação do mundo bruxo, ou Andromeda na luta de inserção dos trouxas na sociedade bruxa, que procurassem outra. Em breve eu arranjaria para mim uma família tão loira quanto eu, tão livre quanto eu, sem rebeldes, traidores ou insanos, em que ninguém tocasse piano ou fumasse cachimbo.

Só então deixaria de _assistir_ uma família, para então _participar_ dela.


End file.
